


Caught in the Rain

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rain pour, the Doctor and Donna have a slight pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

Cars drove past them, water droplets skipping up over the kerb and splattering against her bare legs. Not that it mattered; her overcoat was soaked, as was her hair, now plastered against her face. Feeling his fingers flex against hers, she shook her head slightly and smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

There were others, soaked through like them, running home to get out of the rain. Jogging on the balls of her feet to keep up with the Doctor, she felt laughter bubble up in her chest. Glancing up at him, Donna could see that his hair was flattened from the rain, little droplets falling down his face and into the neck of his jacket.

 

Stopping abruptly, the Doctor turned and stared down at her, eyebrow quirked. “Something funny, Donna?”

 

Snorting through her laughter, she tipped her head up to look at him. “I just…I’ve never seen you look like this before.”

 

“Like what?” he queried, lips upturned. Turning to look at her straight-on, the Doctor shook his head a little, raindrops flopping away from his hair.

 

“Just so…so _unkempt_.”

 

Gaping down at her, he took a step back, affronted. “I beg your pardon? I-I have never…”

 

“Well you are now,” she giggled, and stood on tiptoes, kissing his nose. A water droplet was pressed into her lips and she darted her tongue out as she stepped back. Sinking her teeth into her lip, she smirked. “I guess I shouldn’t say I’ve _never_ seen you unkempt; I mean, last night you looked positively –“

 

Kissing her, he moaned as she opened for him. Fluttering his eyes shut as she gripped his lapels, he stepped back and licked his lips. “My dear Donna, this is a very public place and what you were just about to reveal to all and sundry is quite private.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, she glanced around them to a nearly empty street. “Are you scared I’m going to scream it?”

 

“You were very vocal last night.”

 

“I thought we weren’t going to reveal to “all and sundry” our private activities?”

 

Blinking, the Doctor’s face broke into a broad grin. “As usual, you are correct. How about we take this conversation back to the TARDIS?”

 

“Will we only be conversing?”

 

“Depends on how good you are.”

 

“Oh Doctor, I assure you, I can be very, _very_ good.”

 

 


End file.
